He's Just A Boy, And I'm Just A Girl
by DeathofSnape67
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please read.


Hi there! This is my first ever song fic, so please be gentle. I apologise for ay spelling errors and stuff. I absolutely adore PJatO, especially Thalico. I was listening to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne when I had this idea.

Disclaimer: YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M RICK RIORDAN AND AVRIL LAVIGNE, DO YA?!

* * *

**Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne**

_**He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?**_

Nico di Angelo was staring at an Aphrodite girl, Rebecca Gardner. She was filing her nails, like they weren't perfect enough. He sighed dreamily. 'Someday, she'll be mine.' he said in his mind.

"Nico? Nico!" Percy was shouting.

Nico woke up from his daydream.

_**He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?**_

"Nico, you should go talk to her. Your not acting normal." Percy told his cousin.

"Fine." Nico answered as he walked towards the 'prettiest girl in ancient history'... Well, except for Aphrodite herself, anyway.

"Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo. What's your name?" he asked politely.

"Rebecca Gardner." the girl answered, moving on to re-doing her make-up, like it was messed up.

"What do you like to do?" Nico asked curiously.

The girl sighed. "Ballet. Now, if you don't shove off, punk, I'll call Blake to drag you to the edge of the forest!" she snapped.

Nico walked back to where Percy was polishing _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, scratching his head in confusion.

_**He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well.**_

Behind Nico, the girl called Rebecca was smirking as she combed her golden hair.

"How did it go?" Percy asked.

"Well, she was pretty snappy. And she said she liked to do ballet." Nico answered. "She's perfect."

"Are you sure there, cousin, 'cause girls that are 'pretty snappy' aren't perfect. And since when do you like ballet?" Percy was growing anxious now.

"Hey! Ballet is a nice sport!" Nico prostested as he got up.

"Ballet isn't even a sport." Percy muttered behind him.

_**But all of her friends stuck up their nose, and they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

One day, Nico was on his way to the Hades Cabin when he spotted Rebecca and her half-sisters.

"Hey, Rebecca!" he shouted.

"Don't mind him, Bec. He's just a scrawny punk with baggy clothes." one of Rebecca's half-sisters told her. The groups burst out in a fit of evil giggles.

_**He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth.**_

That weekend, Thalia Grace, Nico's best-friend, decided to quit the Hunt and return to Camp Half-Blood.

The first thing she saw when she came back was Nico trailing behind Rebecca, dying to ask her a question.

"Hey Rebecca." he was saying.

"What do you want, punk?" the girl snapped.

"There's a Talent Show coming up, and you can bring a date. Would you like to - " he was cut off.

"Sorry, punk, but I already have a date from the Ares Cabin. I bet you can't even sing." Rebecca said coldy as she left Nico dumbfounded.

"Who said I don't know how to sing?" he muttered to himself.

Back then, only Thalia knew about his talent. He kept that thing personal.

Thalia just rolled her eyes and yelled, "Hey, CORPSE BREATH!"

Nico turned around and smiled. Thalia was there. "PINECONE FACE!" he shouted back as he ran over to her and gave a bone-crashing hug.

_**Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone.**_

Rebecca was the only one left in the Aphrodite Cabin. Five years past by since she won the 'Once in Every Five Years' Talent Show.

Everyone despised her since then, all because she got so drunk when the Aphrodite and Ares Cabin were celebrating her win. When she woke up, she was draped with only a blanket with an unidentified Ares boy. She found out later that she was pregnant.

Rebecca was feeding her baby, Venus, who she named after her mother's Roman name.

_**She turns on TV, and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' on MTV.**_

Rebecca suddenly realized that today was the Talent Show, and she walked outside and took a peek to see who was singing.

She was so shocked to see Nico and Thalia singing and holding hands, like they were an item.

_**She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down.**_

Rebecca searched everywhere for Bella, her only remaining friend in five years. She found her sitting on a table for two.

"Sit with me, Bec. That's Nico, right?" the poor girl practically had to shout through all the noise. Rebecca just nodded, to shocked to speak.

_'That's Nico! I never thought he was such a good singer! Who's that girl with him?'_ she thought.

Just then, Thalia and Nico's voice echoed throughout the camp, singing...

_**"He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"**_

Rebecca found the singing girl looking at her, her face seemed to agree with the lyrics of the song.

Sure enough, Nico was slamming on his black electric guitar as Thalia danced along, her hands filled with electricity.

Then Thalia began singing again, her attention only for Rebecca, as if she was avenging Nico.

_**"Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now."**_

Thalia kissed Nico's cheek.

Rebecca rarely ever went out of the Aphrodite Cabin anymore, so she never really knew that Nico already had a girlfriend.

_**"We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man this boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside."**_

And with that, Nico ruffled Thalia's spiky black hair.

_**"He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?"**_

People in the crowd laughed.

_**"We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each other's world?"**_

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, smiling. A few couples were kissing in the background.

_**"I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl you used to know."**_

Everyone clapped their hands. Annabeth shouted, "WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" as Thalia and Nico laughed.

Yep, Nico and Thalia were an item, and nobody could separate those two, not even death.


End file.
